peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Coolest Finale EVER!
|season = 1|episode = 47|overall = 47|air date = Disney XD: May 13, 2018 Yo-Yo: May 27, 2018 SBeebies: June 11, 2018|writers = Sonicthehedgehog223 Willdawg14 MatthewSmarter|length = 47 minutes|previous = Daddy's Home|next = The Apocalypse}} is the forty-seventh episode of Season 1 of Peppa's adventures's and the 47th episode overall. It is the season finale. Synopsis Peppa, her friends, and the users take on the Aliens from 24 Hours To Live. Plot Willdawg14 is finally seen with electricity again, when he realizes he had signed up to see the grand opening of the new museum. He wakes up Sonicthehedgehog223, MatthewSmarter, and the rest of the users. Oreo-And-Eeyore says he can view it on his computer, which annoys Wil. At the museum, right when Mayor Lion cuts the rope, the entire museum vanishes without a trace. The town plunges into instant chaos, when a beam of light zaps away a hundred people. The users make it out without being captured, but no one else in the area did. Peppa hangs out with Suzy, Danny, and Robert at the roller rink. They discuss how much different things are now compared to when they were kids. Then, they ask each other what they are majoring in. Danny says he was studying cooking, Suzy was learning about athletic activities, and Robert said he was majoring in theater. Peppa is cut off when she is about to reveal her when the roof vanishes. Right after that, MatthewSmarter and Eduarda2384 run in, and slam the door behind them. Eduarda explains the situation, and Peppa begins to think that some of the users died. Luckily, a blimp with the perpetrators in it passes by. The camera pans in to show Willdawg14, Sonic, MrsWhatever40, and Quongus hanging off the side. Will and Sonic burst in, revealing the aliens that tried to blow up the planet. The aliens try to shoot them, but due to getting dstracted, the ship crashes. The four run back and warn the others. Alex, George, Selmo, and Jase show up nearby, with Alex saying Selmo forced him to build a bunch of tough spacecrafts because his horoscope told him to. Alex explains that he built four ships, each one containing four people. Everyone boards, leaving one with only three people. Oreo-And-Eeyore comes, saying he came to beat up the aliens, but couldn't find them. Sonic and Quongus persuade him to come aboard, which he agrees to, on the condition that they'll be back soon. Sonic assures it, and they fly off. Before they fly off, Ozar clings on to the rocket with Sonic, Will, Quongus, and OAE in it. MatthewSmarter is pleased when they exit the planets atmosphere without having a repeat of the 1986 challenger disaster. Alex explains that they can move around, and make their spacecraft like a tiny house. He also says that being in or near a spacecraft gives you a surrounding "cluster of air". Sonic hears something on the roof of his spacefrat, and others Willdawg14 and Quongus to bring it inside. This reveals to be Ozar, much to their shock. Quongus gets mad at him, because they brought an unnecessary stowaway with them. OAE tells him to chill, when Will suddenly remembers that the spacecraft could hold for bodies at once. The ship begins to fall down and crashes on Mars. In the explosion, Oreo-And-Eeyore vanishes. The scene cuts to the Spacecraft with Alex, MatthewSmarter, and Eduarda2384 in it. Alex finds Oreo-And-Eeyore outside, and they let him on to their ship only having three people. OAE explains what happened, but they lose all focus to what's ahead of them, and they crash into an asteroid. They continue progressing, and Alex says that three spacecrafts should've passed the asteroid belt. The Spacecraft with neon flashing lights contains Peppa, Danny, Suzy, and Robert. Robert turns the ship into a small house, and they fall asleep. Peppa wakes up, and five seconds later, their spacecraft spins rapidly due to being inside of Saturn. Everyone else wakes up in a hurry. Danny yanks the wheel to the left, launching their spacecraft out of the planet. Around that same time, the last spacecraft with MrsWhatever40, George, Selmo, and Jase passes by. The former spacecraft rips off the latter's wings. Jase says the spacecraft cannot be steered now, and they fly off into the unknown. Alex's spacecraft is progressing very slowly, and Eduarda complains about it. SO Alex turns the speed up, but they end up right in front of a black hole. Alex quickly conives a plan to make another black hole, make them destroy each other, and fly away. During the construction, Eduarda accidentally gives the wrong parts, and the ship explodes. Sonic and the others patrol Mars' surface. Quongus finds a hill of martians, but the martians say they don't get many visitors, and show them a tour of their civilazation. Meanwhile, on Earth, the aliens pick up the scent of the users on Mars, and fly up there to investigate. Alex crashes on the planets surface, and so do the aliens. They book it away, have Alex to fix the ship (with a new five person capacity) and fly away. Alex says that they are WAY behind compared to the rest, and they need to meet at planet Pluto. Alex sends the message to all the other spacecrafts, and signs off. But what he doesn't know is that the aliens put a tracking device on them. Peppa's spacecraft slows down and lands on Pluto's surface. Peppa and Suzy make a shelter nearby, while Danny and Robert talk about Pedro and Freddy. Meanwhile, MatthewSmarter and Eduarda2384 land on Titan's surface. It starts to rain natural gas, and it gives MatthewSmarter an idea. After a while, MatthewSmarter builds a new spacecraft, and they fly off to find Oreo-And-Eeyore. The aliens follow Sonic and his spacecraft at a distance. After a while, they pick up the tracks of more users, and set off to find them. MrsWhatever40's ship is finally steerable again, and they fly off to find Pluto. However, they come face to face with aliens. They triumph and continue their flight to Pluto. The aliens retreat back. MatthewSmarter finds Oreo-And-Eeyore on Pluto's surface. This is followed by MrsWhatever40's ship also landing on the surface, making MatthewSmarter and Oreo-And-Eeyore think it's an alien ship, causing them to destroy it. See also * Promo